


its time to give up old habits

by hongjoong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, JunHao - Freeform, Kleptomania, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Oneshot, klepto!au, klepto!jun, shutup i .made this @ 1am bc a friend suggested it, this is a joke fr fr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoong/pseuds/hongjoong
Summary: junhui and hao are in a confrontation.





	its time to give up old habits

the food court is bustling with the midday rush hour. junhui's hands keep folding over the other nervously, but his eyes only face down. he knows why the two of them were there. even though minghao drew him in with the offer of food (god knows how much the gemini couple of the group loved food), junhui knew there was an ulterior motive to it this time around, and it scared him to have the confrontation so soon.

 

"jun, we really need to talk about your issue." hao said now, breaking the blurry focus between their intimacy and the public. "and i'm listening." junhui says, head still craned down but pupils raised to look at him. the younger sighs at this behavior.

 

"seungkwan tells me he's had enough of you stealing his stuff." in all honesty (or lack thereof), minghao was sugarcoating this for his friend. it wasn't only seungkwan. he's heard a multitude of complaints, even a few from the oldest. but he knew that if he had mentioned every single one, it would create an animosity between jun and the group.

 

jun nods absentmindedly again.

 

"what's up, gege? do you keep losing your stuff? do you need people to help you find it?" hao finds it in himself to reach a hand out to jun's fidgeting ones. this makes him halt the cycle of rubbing his hands, but this only redirects it to his now-bouncing leg. "i don't actually know...why i do it but, i guess it's just so convenient."

 

"then...what's inconvenient?" hao asks. "that's a good question." junhui responds, almost immediately. "i guess i live life too easy. if it's there, it's mine. if it's gone, it's a lost cause."

 

a middle-aged waiter stops by, refilling their water and leaving the bill with a kind smile. hao pulls out a frog-shaped coin purse, pulling out a few folded bills and coins. as he packs away the wallet, he slides the bill and money aside for now.

 

"do you want help to find everything?" junhui stares at a dangling light. "i mean, if it means getting everyone's stuff back where they belong, and for you to rearrange your lifestyle, i'm totally up for it." junhui does one of those sharp, toothy cat-smiles. "that would be lovely, hao."

 

minghao stands up, pulling his phone out to check something. "would tomorrow be a good time? i have a schedule after this." now junhui stands up, too, and he accepts. "this was...a much needed talk. i'm glad you were here to listen." hao smiles, refreshed after getting this conflict out of the way. "i hope you take it to heart though, the members are quite serious about it."

 

junhui nods in understanding repentance, throwing his arms back before wrapping them around minghao's body. junhui smiles warmly, eyes kindled with new purpose. he hails a grabtaxi and says his goodbyes with a long, lanky wave. and as minghao feels accomplished, he feels his pocket. god, he stole the fucking coin purse.

**Author's Note:**

> GHEHSGHE im sorry ........ i cried while writing this the betrayal is too much :"O


End file.
